A Royal Arrangement
by BlushingNinja
Summary: After Alibaba decides to take Kou up on their offer. He is forced into a marriage with Kougyoku. Thankfully the couple discover this is not such a bad thing and enjoy their honeymoon together.


**Notes: Chapter 210 was one bombshell after another. Although the purposed marriage offer was my favorite thing. Thus where this fic inspiration came from. If you're interested in Magi and want to chat about the series. Please contact me through my tumblr: blushingninja  
**

**Much thanks!**

* * *

He wasn't really sure what would come from this marriage. With his country secure and the Ren's finally gone, he no longer felt cornered.

Kougyoku helped. There was a kindness about her that had seemed lacking in her brothers. Once she'd realised their marriage was for nothing more then political purpose and that her newly found rank of General was just to get her out of the Imperial city, she'd become melancholy. Sadness haunted her as it had years ago, when she'd be worthless, nothing more than Princess fodder for her father to sell off.

She thought she'd actually meant something but she'd been wrong and it hurt.

It had made Alibaba's decision all the more easier. Kougyoku was his friend, one of his best friends and she deserved better. Better then a set of manipulative brothers who treated her like an expendable resource.

He'd agreed to the marriage.

Kougyoku refused him at first, behind closed door she cried and wailed that he shouldn't have to make such a sacrifice. It was touching and she was no fool. The love and warmth between her friend and his Fanalis partner was over whelming, almost enviable. But she had long since departed, the Reim Captain offering her a choice too good to be true. The chance to see her homeland and to reconnect with her people.

She could come back of course. The tall red head had placed none of Yunan's restrictions on the young woman, she could come and go as she pleased. It had made her so happy. It had made Alibaba happy. As they'd lain together on the final night before her departure Morgiana had selflessly offered him the choice.

"The Ren said it himself, we can still be together. People take concubine's all the time. It might even be good for the relations between Balbadd and Reim."

Alibaba had been unsure. Holding her close, he shook his head, his heart breaking at the prospect of titling his beloved as a trophy.

"Please do it." She had spoken so softly, he'd almost misheard her. "For Balbadd, for your people. One person means so little in the greater scheme of things." Leaning up, she'd kissed him. "Please." He couldn't say no to that.

Kougyoku was harder to convince. She flat out refused to stand in the way of true love and would rather die then ruin the relationship between the two. It had taken so much reassurance, so much codling, yelling and soft words. But eventually she'd agreed.

The wedding was a splendid affair, Alibaba was already working so hard to ensure the stability and reorientation of his nation, he barely noticed it until the day was upon them. Kougyoku was beautiful. The perfect image of a future Queen, even Aladdin admitted she looked nice. Alibaba did his best to avoid Sinbad's eye at the ceremony, but the crafty King was too clever for his childish reluctance.

Sending both the new King and Queen of Balbadd robes of the finest Sindrian silk, the famed King added his own personal message along with the formal address.

**_You could have had this without the concession. You just had to be patient. This was a mistake._**

There had been no kind words behind Sinbad's fake smile, and the lack of his master at the ceremony was surely on Sinbad's order. As if Alibaba wasn't being punished enough.

Kouen was there, tall and imposing. He'd eyed the couple down as they received a short, curt congratulations from the Sindrian assembly. It had made Alibaba's blood boil. He'd broken his ties with Sindria, abandoned his friends and mentor, what more did the Prince want?

As the procession moved along, the blonde found himself walking shoulder to shoulder with one of his newly acquired brother-in-law. The shabby redhead had looked asleep for much of the wedding, jolting awake as everyone clapped and cheered. Now he looked as dissolved as ever, watching carefully where he stepped least he trip over his flowing formal robe.

"We'll expect an heir within a year." Alibaba almost stopped in his track. The progression of officials following behind him the only reason he didn't.

"You what?" Koumei looked bored. Yawning behind his fan, the freckled Ren cocked his head to the side.

"What's so hard to understand? En and I plus your country, want an heir to continue your throne."

Shaking his head Alibaba looked around to ensure they weren't being overheard.

"An heir?"

"Yes" Koumei said agitated. But with his face hidden by his fan, it was hard to tell. "What is so difficult to understand about this? You and Kougyoku need to make a baby, as soon as possible. If you wouldn't mind."

"A baby? Kougyoku and I?"  
"Yes" The second Prince looked back towards the Sindrian assembly "Or have a bastard child to that Fanalis women. Just so long as it's heir to continue the Saluja line." Speechless Alibaba fought down the urge to childish refuse or pull a face in disgust. This was his life as a King now, as ruler of his country it was his job to ensure the peaceful and successful future of Balbadd, no matter what the cost.

Not that it was a great cost. Kougyoku was turning out to be a very accommodating wife. The wedding had been all of her own design. She'd taken it upon herself to ensure the plans would not interfere with Alibaba's own agenda in stabilising the nation. And she'd done a terrific job. The day ran as smoothly as could be expected of a royal wedding, and shortly after the crowds had dispersed and well wishers all farewelled. The couple found themselves alone for the first time that day.

The royal chambers were arranged especially for the newly weds. With the giant, ominous bed taking foreground in the large room.

"They want us to consummate the marriage" Kougyoku said matter-of-factly. She looked tired. Her make up washed away and her ceremonial robes gone, donated to the palace as a display piece for their tours.

Blushing Alibaba rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose. Your brother was inquiring about an heir during the wedding." Huffing the new Queen began stripping the bed, tearing at the silk and cotton with ferocity.

"Of course he would. Don't worry." Taking an arm full of pillows and blankets Kougyoku smiled.

"I'll sleep on the chaises tonight, you can have the bed. They'll arrange a private quarters for me tomorrow. They just need us to be together tonight." She forced a smile, anger making her face hot and uncomfortable.

"It's fine though. Morgiana will return shortly, then you may take her as an official mistress. She'll be much more suited to raising your children." Shaking his head, Alibaba tugged the linen from her arms.

"You have the bed please, I'm used to roughing it. Do you really think so? About Morgiana I mean."

Surrendering her bundle Kougyoku flopped back on the bed, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"If you insist or we could just share the bed. I don't really mind, although I haven't shared a bed with anyone since I was child. But be warned, Judar said I used to steal the covers." She paused, rolling over onto her stomach. "Morgiana will be a wonderful mother." Rearranging the pillows, Alibaba couldn't help but notice the sorrow in her voice.

"You'd be a good mother" he said suddenly. Glancing sideways at him the redhead raised an eyebrow. "I mean" he coughed. "When you're ready, if you're ever ready."

Sighing the Queen shuffled up the bed, snuggling under the heavy covers of the luscious linen.

"Oh I don't doubt it. I'll be the perfect broodmare for my brother's plans for world domination." Joining her Alibaba stretched out on the soft mattress, feeling his limbs relax after the tiring day.

"Not like that. I mean when you're ready to have a baby, you'll be really good at it." Rolling over to face him, Kougyoku cocked her head to the side.

"When I have your baby?" Gulping the blonde nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, if you wanted to. Or anyone's baby. Queen's take paramours right? You could have a entire harem if you wanted to." Giggling Kougyoku snuggling into her pillow.

"Can other nation's King's become paramours?" Even without a name Alibaba knew who she meant.

"I fear that is not a man you'll be adding to your harem." Blushing slightly Kougyoku nodded, reaching behind her to snuff out her light.

"Yes, I thought as much."

"I'm sorry" the new King said, reaching in the dark to find his wife's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "But who knows. Royal affairs happen often. I doubt anyone will question if Balbadd has a purple haired heir." Laughing out loud Kougyoku swatted him playfully.

"I am your wife! You should not be planning international affairs with me."

"Why not?" Alibaba grinned in the dark. "Imagine Kouen's face when he saw his new nephew and not a red hair in sight." Laughing together, the couple relaxed back into the comfort of their new home. The bed was big and roomy, it was plenty wide enough for them both to stretch out without invading each other's space and intimacy.

"Just so long as we're both happy." Alibaba said finally, he voice breathless from the fit of giggles. "I don't want you to be unhappy any more Kougyoku. And your a Queen now so anything you want, you'll get." Silence came from the ex princess for a moment as she thought over his request.

"I want a baby" she eventually said. Alibaba chuckled.

"What? From Sinbad now? I mean we can try. Sneaking around might be a little hard. It is our wedding night after all. But I mean it's not impossible, that is if he's even in his room-"

"No Alibaba" Kougyoku cut in. "From you. A legitimate heir." Stunned he was unsure how to reply. "I mean, I know and you know what it's like for illegitimate royal children. We had no rights growing up, I don't want any of my children to suffer through that."

Thinking back Alibaba agreed. Much of his childhood had been one trail after enough mostly due to his mixed heritage.

"But it'd be different" he said, trying to make sense of her request. "I would love and cherish any child you bore. Mine or Sinbad's or even Judar's, it wouldn't matter to me."

"No, but it would matter to everyone else." Letting out a short breath Alibaba kicked the sheets at his feet angrily.

"It doesn't matter what your brothers think any more. They don't own you, you're a Queen now and you can make your own decisions."

"I know that" she snapped back at him. "But your people, how would they feel? It hardly bares a good name to the Saluja line if two generation of their royal family were illegitimate." Sighing Alibaba refused to agree. The worth and merit of a king had nothing to do with linage or royal blood, Sinbad was the perfect example of that. But Kougyoku did have a point, he was in the middle of restoring his name and title as King. Perhaps a legitimate heir wasn't such a far fetched idea, especially if, once Morgiana returned, he planned to follow it up a number of half Fanalis children.

"You know...if we do this, we have to..." Gesturing between them, Alibaba felt his face light up. Cheeks burning Kougyoku nodded.  
"Yeah, I know. Would you mind?" Biting his lip Alibaba fought back the urge to laugh. "Of course not. But only if you're comfortable."

"I suppose so." Wiggling around beside him, he felt his new Queen sit up. "I mean I've never done it before, but I know how it works. Kind of." Kind of was about the correct amount of information Alibaba knew as well.

"Well if you really want a baby and your comfortable with us-" He fumbled over the word. "Then I say we do it. It is our wedding night after all." Taking a deep breath Kougyoku's hand caught the bottom of her night robe. Pulling it high over her head, she collapsed back against the bed naked save for a small pair of undergarments.

"You have to be naked too" she said softly, pulling the blankets up to her chin to disguise her nudity.

"Ah, yeah that's true." His mouth dry and heart pounding Alibaba untangled his tunic, tossing it aside as he slid back naked against the soft sheets.

"We don't have to kiss, if you don't want to." She said shyly. Kissing was important Alibaba remembered, drawing upon all his wisdom saved up from years of talk with his master and gossip at the Colosseum.

"No, we have to kiss, it sounds nice." Leaning over, it was hard to find her face in the dark but with shaky hands Alibaba managed to draw a line over her lips with his finger tips before pressing a soft gentle kiss to them.

It was nice. Kougyoku hadn't ever been kissed before, not even by Judar so it was a shock to discover she actually enjoyed it. Sliding closer, the King of Baddla deepened his kiss, listening to Kougyoku's surprised squeak followed by a small moan. Grinning against her lips with a secret confidence, he flicked out his tongue, gently tapping the seam of her lips, awaiting her response. She opened for him immediately, her taste hot and rich on his palate. Copying his seeking tongue Kougyoku tried her own method, pushing further up the bed until his neck was forced back, kissing her upright.

Alibaba couldn't hold back the noise of pleasure as the ex Kou Princess made her move. It felt good, she was quick, confident and a fast learner. Pulling away for breath, Alibaba was almost panting, heat and arousal rocketing through his body. Earlier today the thought of bedding his Queen and making a baby had been a distressing prospect. But now it was one he was all too happy to enact.

"You're a good kisser" he said, scattering small, wet kisses across her face. Giggling Kougyoku tipped her neck back as Alibaba's lips trailed down her face and chin.

"I don't think so, I've never really-" The lightest scrape of his teeth caused her stop. Her whole body tensed as he nibbled at her pulse, licking over the bite to sooth the sting.

"Is that okay?" He didn't mean to sound so unsure, but in truth he was.

"I-It's really nice" Kougyoku barely remembered how to speak, all she knew was that she wanted that hot, wet feeling on her neck again.

Reaching out under the blanket, Alibaba gently touched a hand to her bare hip. Feeling the skin immediately goose-bump he pulled away.

"You can touch me there." Kougyoku sounded breathless, like Alibaba she was almost panting from their small kissing session. "Here." Pulling down the blankets Kougyoku shivered as the open air touched her skin. Following suit Alibaba lay back, leaving the blankets bunched at his waist to hide his growing arousal.

"Touching is the next part right?" Nodding shakily, Alibaba licked his dry lips, tasting the soft, lingering taste of his new wife.

"Yeah, um can I touch your breasts?" Kougyoku looked down, running a quick hand over the soft mounds. The chill of the air and her newly awoken arousal causing her nipples to pebble, becoming hard, sensitive peaks.

"Of course, you're my husband." Chuckling a little the blonde stroked a single finger over her nearest breasts. Her skin was so soft and warm, cupping the entire lobe he squeezed gently, listening to her quick inhale.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Pushing forward into his touch Kougyoku moaned.

"It feels good. Do it again. Please." The desperation in her voice went straight to his groin. Squeezing again, a little harder this time, his other hand gently took her second breast and repeated the action. Kougyoku squirmed under his attentions, she would have never guessed that having her breasts touched could be so exotic. Caressing her nipples, Alibaba gave them a gentle pinch. Pleasantly surprised to watch Kougyoku thrash and twist against the bed.

"I'm sorry" he said. When did words become so difficult? Pushing off the bed Kougyoku kissed her husband greedily, her hand finding his chest and dragging her nails down to mark the skin.

"It's good" she moaned, finding the small nubs of his nipples and pinching lightly, making him jump and groan. "It feels really good, doesn't it?"

She was right, the sharp sting was totally worth the heat and spike in his desire. The more she pinched and twisted, the more intense pleasure he felt. Giving her the same treatment, Alibaba suddenly pulled her hands away, remembering a trick Sharrkan had boasted about that had driven Yamraiha wild. Latching onto one of Kougyoku's pink, tender nipples he sucked, letting his teeth grate and nibble as he tongued her sensitive peak. Her hands found his hair as she pulled him closer, the hot, wet kisses at her neck had been nothing compare to the spikes of pleasure he was managing to pull from her with each gentle suck. It was all becoming to much. She'd never been this aroused, even in the few secret times she'd touched herself, nothing of this measure had occurred. Crying out, Kougyoku fell back withering against the pillows and gasping for breath.

"Are you alight?" Alibaba couldn't help but feel concerned. Was this how it was supposed to be? She looked like she was about to die.

"I-I'm fine" Crossing her legs as the unfulfilled throbbing intensified between them. Kougyoku grabbed his shoulders, pulling them closer. "You need to put it in me." Flustered, Alibaba fell forward, hands either side of Kougyoku's head.

"You want me to...with my-"

"Yes, please. My womb is aching and throbbing. Please make it stop."

Slipping off her undergarments swiftly, Kougyoku felt as though she might pass out from embarrassment as she realised how wet they were. "I've never done this before, so..." She stopped. It wasn't something men needed to hear. Her private lessons on pleasing a man had warned her of the pain and bleeding. But it was her duty to endure it and certainly not to concern her husband with it.

"I know." Kissing her forehead gently, Alibaba nuzzled his nose to hers. "I'll be gentle okay? When it starts to hurt, tell me and we'll stop for a little while." Speechless Kougyoku felt her heart near burst with admiration. Never would she have expected to have such a thoughtful and loving husband. A man she not only admired, but who she was privileged to call friend.

"Thank you." There were almost tears in her voice from his words of comfort. Kissing her again Alibaba paused as his wife parted her legs, wrapping them loosely around his waist and dragging him closer. Driven by instinct Kougyoku lay back into the pillows, her legs finding a snug lock around his waist. Feeling him hot and solid between her thighs brought on a whole new wave of anxiety, something which was quickly dismissed as two probing fingers cautiously touched her.

"There's no rush. Maybe if you stretch a little first it mightn't hurt. Like when training."

"Maybe" She was unsure, from what she'd been told, sticking his manhood straight in was the only way. But it did sound painful, stretching might help. "Alright, go ahead."

"Tell me if it hurts and we'll stop straight away." Nodding Kougyoku winced as Alibaba's questing fingers, brushed over her sensitive nub. Dragging his fingers ever so carefully down her slit, the blonde couldn't help but lick his lips at feeling of her sweet, slick, wetness. Especially as the hot, wet heat dripped over his fingers as he pushed gently into his new wife.

Tensing Kougyoku bit her lip to hold back a whimper. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just uncomfortable. The single digit sunk in knuckle deep, only to be joined slowly by a second. Unable to stop the quiet yelp, Kougyoku caught Alibaba's hand before he pulled away.

"No please, it's just so tight." Mouth watering Alibaba could only nod, the hot grip she had on his fingers was strong and so very tight. He could feel the soft ripples of her entire body tensing just on those two fingers.

"I'll be gentle" he promised, slowly scissoring his fingers and rubbing them along her wet, quaking walls. Pushing her head back into the pillow Kougyoku was overwhelmed by the pleasure gripping her system. The fullness at her core helped to push her that little further over the edge, her whole body convulsing in waves of pleasure as orgasm crashed over her.

The shivers and shakes intensified throughout Kougyoku's body as Alibaba plunged in and out, feeling the give and pull of her body. The louder her moans and cries were, the more accepting her body became. As the heat of climax reigned over her, Alibaba felt himself grin in pride and satisfaction. He had done this to her, he was the one pleasuring her and bringing her such joy and worth.

"I think I'm stretched enough now" Kougyoku couldn't believe such lewd words had come from her own mouth. But he was her husband now, doubtless they would share plenty together, she would have to become accustom to it eventually.

"O-okay." Taking a deep breath Alibaba took his straining cock in hand, guiding to the slick slit, he paused suddenly unsure. "I don't want to hurt you. Could you please, um. Show me where?" Kougyoku almost giggled, he was too sweet. Much to sweet for a King. Reaching out, her mouth went dry as she encircled him, guiding him towards her entrance. He was heavy and thick, biting her lip, her stomach churned in worry. It was going to hurt no matter what. The thick, blunt head pushed at her opening, pressing forward Alibaba moaned as he began sliding in, inch by inch. The crown wasn't so bad, but everything else was searing agony. Taking a deep breath Kougyoku could barely hold back the tears of pain, as the fullness at her core felt as though it was tearing her in two.

"Kougyoku, does it hurt?" He sounded so concerned, it helped with the pain.

"A little" she lied "please keep going. It'll feel better once it's all the way in." Or she hoped it would. Holding his breath Alibaba plunged deeper, finding himself buried to the hilt in his wife. Her legs around his waist had become tight, keeping him closely locked in. Pulling back slightly, an unmistakable noise of pain echoed from Kougyoku has he thrust forward again.

"Kougyoku are you sure." Leaning down, he kissed her gently, feeling her face and lips tight. "If it hurts we can try again later." Kissing across her cheeks, he could taste the salty wetness of her tears. "I'll stop-"

"No, please I want to keep going. I want a baby." Torn between his desire to comply with her wishes and her obvious discomfort, Alibaba thrust again slowly.

"Oh, that one doesn't hurt as much. Try again." There was no crack or sob in her voice now. Seemingly replaced by curious surprised. Rocking back against her lightly, Alibaba grit his teeth at the sensation. She was so tight and hot. Never had his own pleasure felt this good. Repeating the action he struggled to hold back a moan, this was so much better then self pleasure. Sharing this with someone made it so much more beautiful and fulfilling. No wonder Sinbad did it so much.

"It's actually kind of nice. You're just so big." Kougyoku sounded breathless, but there was no pain in her tone. His chest swelling with pride Alibaba upped his pace a little, feeling the tight walls around his cock pulse and throb.

"You feel really nice. Like really good. So tight." Little cries of pleasure bubbled out from Kougyoku as she smiled up at his silhouette.

"Is that a good thing?" Alibaba leaning down to kiss her, nibbling gently at her lips and feeling her smile.

"It's a very good thing, it just feels so good." Hiding his face in the nook of her neck, he thrust his hips against her. "I probably won't last much longer." Linking her arms around his neck, Kougyoku pulled her husband closer, raising her slender hips to meet his on coming thrusts.

"Good, if we're lucky this pairing should give us an heir. And if not well..." Leaning up the ex Princess kissed him deeply. "We'll just need to try again."

The thought of more couplings like this made Alibaba's mind race. His thrusts becoming jerky and uncoordinated as he pushed deep into his wife. The pooling heat in the pit of his stomach overflowing as he came deep inside her. Letting out a gutted groan, the blonde collapsed onto of his Queen. Pleased by her happy sighs and roaming hands.

"That was better then I expected" she said slowly, her fingers threading loosely through his hair.

"Oh?" Voice muffled by her chest Alibaba didn't know if he had the strength to move.

"Yes. I expected a lot more pain and bleeding." She paused, taking advantage of her position to hug him. "Thank you." Struggling up onto his elbows, Alibaba caught her lips again in a tangle of soft, sweet sounds and gentle nips.

"No my Queen. Thank you."


End file.
